1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to construction materials and more specifically it relates to an improved building block. The improved building block provides a much faster installation, with less skill necessary for construction of an exterior wall, since the building blocks will also be set with equally spaced joints therebetween by mating projections and recesses between the building blocks. The mason can stack more courses without settling and does not have to put a level on every building block during the construction of the exterior wall. The lowest course of building blocks are leveled on a support foundation with adjustment feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous construction materials have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,195 to Sease; 5,365,714 to Potvin; 5,471,808 to DePieri et al. and 5,505,034 to Dueck all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.